


Give me your love (and tip toe kisses)

by wonwoos_buttcheeks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute meanie, enjoy :), flustered wonu, gyu teases won a lot, my attempt at fluff basically, toll and cocky gyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoos_buttcheeks/pseuds/wonwoos_buttcheeks
Summary: In which Mingyu loves to get tip toe kisses from Wonwoo.





	Give me your love (and tip toe kisses)

Wonwoo had always been very prideful of his tall height. Since his kindergarten days he always used to stand in the last because of his height. 

 

All this came crashing down when the new tall transfer student, Kim Mingyu, came in Wonwoo's life. Ten year old Wonwoo hated the new transfer student. 

 

He hated the fact that now Kim Mingyu was the one who stood at the last. That Kim Mingyu was the one now whom girls and boys admired the most. That Kim Mingyu became the popular kid instead of him now. 

 

But what he started to hate the most was his developing crush for the said boy. 

 

_ “Can i sit here?” Wonwoo realised that the new tall kid was talking to him.  _

 

_ He chose to stay silent,choosing to read his book instead. If he ignored him, then maybe the annoying kid will eventually go away. _

 

_ Wonwoo internally groaned when Mingyu didn't get the hint and chose to sit down next to him anyway.  _

 

_ Well, I’ll just be mean to him so he goes away.  _

 

_ After several tries of Mingyu trying to talk to Wonwoo(and Wonwoo ignoring his questions every single time), the shorter finally heard Mingyu say in a broken voice, “Do you not like me?”  _

 

_ Wonwoo looked up from his book to find Mingyu looking at him through teary eyes. His little heartstrings tugged onto something inside him that Wonwoo couldn't put a finger on. But the feeling felt...sad, and he didn't like it. He wanted the feeling to go away.  _

 

_ He suddenly wanted to say no, just so the sad look on Mingyu's face would vanish.  _

 

_ “Yes.” _

 

_ Stupid mouth.  _

 

_ Mingyu's lower lip quivered, he nodded and quickly packed up his things and left the seat.  _

 

_ Wonwoo looked down, suddenly feeling very bad.  _

 

That day he went home and cried for hours, confused what his little heart was trying to say to him. he doesn't like Kim Mingyu at all. 

 

><><><><

 

It took him six years, nine months, three weeks and four days to finally man it up and confess his feelings to Kim Mingyu. 

 

A lot happened within the past five years. not only Kim Mingyu managed to grow even more taller (which is almost scientifically impossible), he also managed to be the most popular student in the whole campus. 

 

He was not the shy and nervous kid anymore. He managed to grow out of it and become the captain of the basketball team, the head council, and that one cocky kid in every school on which all the girls and boys swoon over. 

 

Whereas puberty hit Wonwoo hard. He managed to grow tall himself, but he wasn't the same confident kid in 5th grade. He became quieter. Pretty much a wallflower. He still had his useless friends though, so not really much to lose for him. 

 

It look him a lot of convincing from Soonyoung to finally have the guts to confess to Mingyu. What could happen? The best can be that his proposal for accepted. And if he did get rejected, he didn't care (he did), as it was not like Mingyu was his soulmate or anything, right? 

 

Nothing to lose. 

 

Okay who was he kidding, he has had a crush on the kid since 6th grade. He'd be crushed if Mingyu rejected him, but someone has to do it first. Sure as hell Mingyu won't do it, so might as well it be him. 

 

He waited for Mingyu for a good fifteen minutes outside his class, nervously pacing back and forth on his heels. He was pretty sure his lips were red from how much he's chewed on them for the past few minutes. 

 

He heard the bell ring, signalling dismissal of the class. His breath hitched when Mingyu came out of the door, surrounded by the golden glory that he always to carry along with him. Fuck he looked so good in that bomber jacket, his black hair parted in that sexy David Beckham way. 

 

He could hear Soonyoung’s  _ ‘you're so whipped’  _ in the background. 

 

Okay then, now or never. He gulped and quietly called out a weak  _ ‘Mingyu’.  _ But the latter didn't seem to notice as he was a little occupied talking with Hyerin at the moment. 

 

He coughed and spoke in a louder voice, “Um, Mingyu?” 

 

This seemed to have caught Mingyu's attention as within no time he was walking towards Wonwoo, that signature stupid smirk plastered on his pretty face. “Aye, if it ain't my cute Jeon.” Mingyu teased. 

 

Wonwoo sighed. Seriously, moments like these made him question himself why he fell for this idiot. “I, uh, I wanted to say s-something to you.” 

 

Mingyu laughed. “Relax baby, you look like you're constipated.”

 

Wonwoo blinked, thinking how can someone fit two words like ‘baby’ and ‘constipated’ in a single sentence. He mentally shook his head, this was not the time to think about pointing out unnecessary punctuation.

 

“I, erm,–”

 

“Yeah I'll go out with you.” Mingyu smirked. 

 

“Can–you what?” 

 

Mingyu chuckled.  _ He chuckled,  _ Wonwoo internally screamed. 

 

“I'll go out with you. I know you like me, Jeon.” he winked. 

 

Wonwoo felt the urge to roll his eyes. This proposal was way to easy. “Um–okay, cool.”

 

“So can I, like, kiss you?” Mingyu bit his lip, which Wonwoo  _ knew _ , was definitely not because of nervousness. 

 

“Woah, woah,  _ woah. _ Calm down there, buddy we just started dating like–a minute ago.”

 

“I'm not asking to take your virginity.” Mingyu scoffed. “It's just a kiss.” 

 

Wonwoo sighed. He quickly looked around to see if no one was in the corridor, before leaning forward and closing his eyes. He opened his eyes when no cushion like impact came in contact with his lips. 

 

“Why are you leaning back?” Wonwoo asked. 

 

“I'm not, you're just too short for my height.” Mingyu teased. 

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. Seriously they haven't even been in a relationship for five minutes and Wonwoo is pretty sure he's rolled his eyes at least twice. “Okay then, you tall tree, can you do this midget a favour and lean down?”

 

Mingyu shrugged. “Can't you, like, stand on your toes and kiss me like those hot girls in chick flicks?”

 

Okay, Wonwoo is going to ignore the fact that Mingyu just called someone, even if it were fictional, hot. But he couldn't help the blush that creeped up his cheeks when the thought of him standing on his toes to kiss Mingyu flashed through his mind. 

 

“I'm–I'm a guy, I'm not going to fucking stand on my toes to kiss you!” Wonwoo squealed, hoping Mingyu couldn't see the heat on his cheeks. 

 

“Well then you're not going to get a kiss.”

 

“I didn't want the kiss in the first place!” 

 

“Okay, then.”

 

“Okay then!” Wonwoo shot back. 

 

“Well, I guess no kisses to you from the school’s best kisser.”

 

“Like I care.” Wonwoo gulped. 

 

Mingyu shrugged and turned on his heel. “Well then–” his words for cut off when Wonwoo gripped on his shoulders and quickly stood on his toes to kiss him. Mingyu's hands immediately found their way on the shorter's waist, as he kissed back. 

 

After they separated Wonwoo immediately regretted the kiss when he saw the same annoying smirk on Mingyu's face. 

 

“Thought you didn't want a kiss?”

 

“Just wanted to know if you're really the school's best kisser.” Wonwoo pathetically tried back, ignoring the increasing heat on his cheeks. 

 

“So, am I?” Wonwoo almost thought the was Mingyu looked at him was cute. Almost. 

 

“Definitely not.”

 

Mingyu scoffed. “As if you've kissed enough people to really judge.”

 

Wonwoo raised his eyebrow. “ _ Please,  _ I've kissed many people. I'm a good kisser, okay Mr self-proclaimed-best-kisser?”

 

“Kiss me again to prove it.” 

 

“Don't push your luck, kid.”

  
  


><><><><

  
  


Ever since Mingyu learnt about how much Wonwoo gets flustered and embarrased by tip toe kisses, Mingyu made it his mission to get as much kisses from Wonwoo standing on his toes, as possible. Much to Wonwoo's dismay. 

 

It was during prom when Mingyu seriously crossed the line. 

 

“Mingyu, no.”

 

“Please.”

 

“Kim Mingyu. We're dancing and everyone is watching. No.” Wonwoo deadpanned, as winced when Mingyu stepped on his toe for the umpteenth time that night. 

 

Mingyu smirked. “Admit it, you're just jealous of my height that's why you don't give me those cute kisses.”

 

Wonwoo blushed and looked away, faking a snort. “As if, at least I'm not a human pillar.”

 

Mingyu's grip on Wonwoo's waist tightened. “Hey you love this human pillar.”

 

Wonwoo smiled and looked at him. “You sure?”

 

Wonwoo's heart skipped a beat when Mingyu gave him the ‘puppy look' for which he was oh-so-weak. “You're so mean.” Mingyu pouted. Wonwoo shook his head while laughing lightly, before finally leaning up on his toes and planting a chaste kiss on Mingyu's lips. 

 

“Big baby.” 

 

“Your baby.” Mingyu smiled back.

 

“Oh my god we're so cheesy, it's disgusting.” Wonwoo leaned his head on Mingyu's shoulders, pressing his cheeks on the material of Mingyu's tux. 

 

“It's adorable, though.” Mingyu smiled as he drew circles unconsciously on the older's waist. “You're adorable.” Wonwoo smiled knowing it got Mingyu blushing. 

 

“Alright, lovebirds it's time for some drinks.” Wonwoo could hear Soonyoung shout in a distance. He chuckled and let go of Mingyu, kissing the taller’s cheek so that he stops glaring at Soonyoung. 

 

He may not like tip toe kissing Mingyu most of the time, but sometimes doing that for him was not that bad at all, because seeing Mingyu's face light up in that adorable way was totally worth it. 

 

“Kiss me again.”

  
“ _ Mingyu _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao does this story have a flow or plot line? no  
> does the writer know what she's doing? no. so many reasons for u to love this story ;)  
> ok rlly tho comment below to assure me this wasn't (or was) a complete fail ♡♡♡ (ik the description doesn't really relate to the whole story but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )   
> ALSO ily and i promise im not leaving ‘unintentionally in love’ i WILL UPDATE when i get enough time and motivation for writing chaptered fics again :)  
> scream @ me on my twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/kitten_wonwoo (sorry idk how to really put a proper link here as im on my phone)   
>  im a funny lil bun.  
> byeee~ 
> 
> ps: is ‘tip toe kisses’ even a term ppl say? if not sorryy :3


End file.
